The Lion King 4 (CutepuppyBH)
The Lion King III is a fanfiction by CutepuppyBH. =Characters= Kovu Kiara Mwamba Aibu Kion Kiburi Na Kucheza Tafutu =Plot= Chapter 1: The cubs Kovu walked up to the peak of pride rock slowly and gracefully and bent down slightly, then roared loudly over his new kingdom, and all the lionesses roared in response. A few months later, Kiara has two cubs, Mwamba and Mlezi, which stresses Kovu out because he was nervous about being King anyway. Time skip to cubs Mwamba and Mlezi wake up in the den beside Kiara and Kovu. "Let's wake Mom and Dad up!" Mwamba whispered. "Okay." Mlezi mumbled, tossing and turning with his eyes closed. Mlezi stretched and yawned. "Mom, Dad, wake up!" Mwamba said excitedly. Kovu and Kiara stretched and Kiara yawned. Kiara got up. "What is it?" Kovu asked sleepily. "Aw, Kovu, Get up!" Kiara said. Kovu sat up as he streched slightly and yawned. Kiara walked up to the edge of pride rock, followed by Kovu and Mwamba. Kovu yawned again. "All of this will be yours someday," Kiara said, "To be a good queen, you have to respect and understand the balance between all the creatures, from the smallest ant, to the leaping antelope." Mwamba looked over the pridelands and smiled. "I want to see all of the pridelands!" she said. "Okay, come on!" Kiara said, "We'll show you!" Kiara was walking away with Kovu and Mwamba following closely behind her. Mlezi was still in the den. "Don't you want to come along?" said Mwamba. "No thanks, I want to stay here." said Mlezi. "Aw, come on," said Mwamba. "Bye! We're leaving!" She started to walk away. Mlezi watched them from the den, but then ran off after them. "Wait for me!" He said. Kovu and Kiara gave them a tour of the whole pridelands, and they saw Kion. "Hi, Kion!" said Kiara. "Uncle Kion!" said Mwamba. Mlezi cowered behind Kiara. When they came back, Mwamba saw a few young cubs playing that were about her age. She walked up to them. "Hi, can I play with you?" She asked. "Yeah, sure," One of the cubs said, "My name's Kiburi. What's yours?" The cub asked. "Mwamba." said Mwamba with a smile. "I'm Na." another cub said. "And I'm Kucheza!" yet another cub said. "I'm Mlezi." said Mlezi, who had been hiding behind Kiara and Kovu the whole time. "Let's playfight!" said Kiburi. "Actually, I wanted to play tag." said Mwamba. "Yeah, tag!" growled Kucheza playfully. "How about tag with a little playfighting?" suggested Na. "Okay!" said Mwamba. "Great!" growled Kucheza. "Fine." said Kiburi. "Can I play too?" asked Mlezi. "Sure you can!" replied Kiburi. They played with their new friends for a long time, then went back to the den, with Kiburi, Na, and Kucheza near them. "Thanks for showing us the pridelands, mom and dad," said Mwamba, "It was fun." "Your welcome." said Kiara. "We liked it to." said Kovu. They soon fell asleep. Chapter 2: Friends The next day, the cubs woke up and went just outside the den. "So, what do you wanna play?" growled Kucheza. "I want to explore insted." said Mwamba. "That might be dangerous." said Na. "I want to explore!" growled Kiburi. "I wanna stay home!" said Mlezi. "Explore!" said Kucheza. "Explore for some bugs?" Timon piped up as he and Pumbaa walked up. "Finally, it'll be the same as old days," said Timon, "Me, you, and the little guy!" "Grr, let's playfight!" growled Kiburi. "Noooo!!!!!" screamed Timon. Timon burst into a run and sprinted away. Pumbaa followed him. "Can we explore?" asked Kiburi. "Fine." said Mwamba. "We can play too." said Kiburi. "Great!" growled Kucheza. "Okay." said Na. "Are you coming, Mlezi?" asked Mwamba. "No," said Mlezi, "I'll stay at the den, and maybe get some rest." "Okay." said Mwamba. They went out exploring while Mlezi stayed at the den with Kiara and Kovu. Aibu fell asleep and was still asleep when they came back. "Hey, Aibu!" said Mwamba, waking Aibu up. "Wha- what?" mumbled Aibu. "You won't believe how great our adventure was!" said Mwamba. "I showed them the whole pridelands! And everything in it! We even went to the outlands!" "You went to the outlands?" asked Kovu. "Well, we just went there for a little bit." said Mwamba. "The outlands are dangerous." said Kiara. "That's what i said!" said Na. "But there aren't any outsiders there anymore." said Kiburi. "But it's still dangerous." said Vitani. "And none of us want any of you to get hurt." Kion nuzzeled Kucheza. Chapter 4 Time skip to young teens: The sun was rising and Kiburi woke up early. Mwamba woke up soon after. Mwamba trotted out of the den. Kiburi was already out. "The sunrise is pretty, isn't it?" said Mwamba. "Yeah." replied Kiburi. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion King III Category:CutepuppyBH